New Ranger, New Love
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Summer Minami's a new top ranger in an unfamiliar region. All her life she's lived in Fiore but now she's been moved to Almia, somewhere she's never been before. Now as she tries to settle down, she gets sent on a mission to Oblivia to help Ben in stopping the Pinchers. But what would happen if she met Jake? What if he falls for her? What if the Pinchers found out about his crush?
1. Chapter 1

Summer's Pov

I was trying to fall asleep, but knew that wouldn't happen with Lunick's constant snoring. My eyes snapped open and I let out a groan. I quickly put a pillow on my face to try and block out his snores. I sat up and placed my pillow by my side before grabbing my phone. I threw it at him as hard as I could, managing to knock him off his bed. Unfortunately for me he also woke up as well. So he sat on the floor, looking around in confusion.

"Summer? What was that for?" He asked.

I glared at him, a growl emitting from my throat. "_Because of your loud snoring!" _

He looked at me in confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't snore."

I looked at him before responding with sarcasm. "Oh? So what else is that loud noise that comes from your face?"

"Breathing." He answered simply.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, right."

He shrugged and stood up. He stretched and walked off toward the bathroom. Soon I heard water starting to run and I knew he was taking a shower. I heaved a sigh and got up, stretching as well. I grabbed my uniform and put it on. I walked downstairs and noticed Spenser filing out some paperwork. I plopped down in a chair across from him, taking his attention away from the paperwork.

"Morning Summer." He greeted.

I smiled back at him. "Morning Spens."

"So how's your morning going so far?" He questioned, putting down his pen.

I raised an brow at him, an amused look in my eyes. "Are you just asking that so you don't have to do your work?"

"Maybe." Spenser replied.

I smiled at his response, but turned serious. "You need to really do something about Lunick's snoring."

"I could tape his mouth shut." He suggested. "But with that big mouth of his I don't think it'll help."

I let out a laugh.

"You know I've never seen you laugh like this." Spenser said after I'd managed to calm myself down.

"That's because Lunick and his corny jokes sends my laughter running everytime." I joked, causing him to smile.

He shook his head at me. "You always find a way to make me smile. I'm gonna miss that."

I looked at him in confusion, my smile disappearing for a split second. "Whaddya mean?"

Right at that moment, Solana walked downstairs. I looked over at her with a smile. "Hey Solana!"

She sleepily smiled back. "Hey Summer..."

She then managed to trip and land face first on the floor. I shook my head at her before getting up and walking outside. Right now I'm a pokemon ranger in Fiore. I'm at rank 10 and so are Lunick and Solana, my two best friends. I started to head toward Fall City, the place that holds my favorite base.

I got there only to run into Aria, one of my least favorite rangers. Hey, me liking someone isn't common because I can get along with everybody...except villains. Obvious reasons there. She glared at me, like I just killed her family. Jeez, talk about hatred.

"Watch where you're going!" She growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see something as ugly as you in my way." I shot back. "Wait. That's a lie. I saw you but I was just hoping if I ignored you, you would go away."

She let out a 'hmph' and stalked past me. I smirked as I watched her leave. I walked into Fall City and went immediately to the Fall City base. I saw Joel, Keith and Lind talking quietly together at Joel's desk.

"Hey! Summer's in the base!" I announced, causing them to look over at me.

They all seemed upset, alright what was happening here that I didn't know about?

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked. "Did Aria's ugly face ruin your day?"

Keith shook his head, apparently not wanting to tell me. "Don't worry about it... and no. That wasn't the cause this time."

"Keith, if something's making you guys unhappy then I have the right to know." I pointed out.

Keith, Lind, and I are close friends as well. We all play jokes on Aria when we're bored and when she makes us mad.

"Summer...this time it's something about you..." Lind said, looking away from me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Joel looked at me for a second. "Spenser hasn't told you yet has he?"

"Told me what?" I asked, getting even more confused by the minute.

"Summer...you're becoming a top ranger and moving to Almia..."

I smiled, thinking this was all a big joke. "Come on guys, stop messing around. Tell me what's really bothering you."

"That's it Summer. This isn't a joke. You really are moving." I felt my heart break inside my chest. I...I was gonna have to leave my friends... Just to become a top ranger...

"You're leaving tonight..Professor Hastings is sending over a flying ranger named Wendy to pick you up..."

I shook my head. "This has to be a joke...it just has to be!"

Joel sadly shook his head. "Sorry Summer..it's not."

"I-I can't leave you guys! You're my best friends!" I cried out.

I walked over to the operator's counter, and leaned against it. I looked downward at the ground, trying to process everything I was told. I could feel them watching me but I didn't care. How could Spenser, my own base leader, not inform me of this?

I've been living in Ringtown all my life and I always hung out at the Ringtown base. Yeah, my parents have only let me go to one region and that was Kanto. So I was kind of unfamiliar with any other region. Anyway, Spenser and I have been close...Why wouldn't he tell me about this...something that would change my life?

"Summer.." Keith said softly.

They walked over to me, and I felt Keith place his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. Anger, disappointment, and a betrayed look visible in my eyes. They gave me an upset smile, and I got off the counter. Keith pulled his hand away from my shoulder, letting it fall back to his side. I let out a sigh, and started to head toward the door.

"I gotta go. I'm sure Spenser would want me back at the base." I softly muttered, walking outside.

They could tell I was really upset. I always call my base leader Spens..never Spenser. It was a nickname I'd came up with when I was younger. I trudged back home, quiet and upset. When I got there, I saw all of the base members talking to each other quietly.

"Well, Spenser you need to go ahead and tell her."

"I can't! She'll be heartbroken!"

"It doesn't matter! She deserves the right to know!"

"She'll never trust me again if she founds out that I kept it from her for so long!"

"How long did you keep it from her?"

"For a month now!"

"You kept that away from me for a month?" I asked, really heartbroken. Nothing could describe my feelings now.

They all looked at me in shock.

"S-Summer! I didn't know you were back!" Spenser stammered.

"Save it! I trusted you and you don't even tell me what changes my life!" I yelled exasperated.

"I'm sorry Summer! I was gonna tell you today!"

"At what point!? When I left for Almia!?"

"No! I was gonna tell you before you went with Wendy.."

"You made me find out from Joel that I was leaving! I thought I could trust you to tell me anything! But I guess I was wrong to trust you in the first place!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.

I ran up the stairs and went into my room, slamming the door behind me. I slid back against the door, pulling my knees up to my chest. I laid my arms on my knees and rested my head on them. I soon broke down sobbing, my emotions now outpouring and have went way over the brink.

* * *

Spenser's Pov

I let out a groan of frustration. I walked over to the wall and slammed my head against it. She hates me now, I just know it. She'll never trust me again and she made that pretty clear. I heard one of my remaining rangers walk up behind me and rest their hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Spens. She'll be fine." Solana soothed.

I shook my head. "No. Summer's right. I should've been the one to tell her...not Joel."

"Spenser..it's not your fault. You didn't know that Joel would tell her." Lunick pointed out.

I got off the wall and turned around to face the others. "Summer's always trusted me...she thought that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her...I just proved her wrong by not telling her about how she was leaving..."

Murph sighed. "I'm sure she'll get over it. By the end of the day she'll be her usual self again."

"No she won't Murph. I've never seen her this upset. It'll take a year or even more for her to forgive me!" I angrily said.

I can't believe I hurt Summer so badly. We've always been close...but now I screwed up our whole friendship. I hope Summer forgives me. I don't think I can live with the most awesomest girl being mad at me.

* * *

Summer's Pov

I heard footsteps outside, and a female's voice. It wasn't anyone I knew, so it had to be Wendy.

"Hey Spenser."

I let out a sigh and got up. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I grabbed a washcloth and wiped away the remaining water. I looked back up at myself, only to see my still tear stained face. I walked out of my room and back downstairs. I didn't dare make eye contact with Spenser as I did. I walked over to a young woman with green hair, a smile on her face.

"You must be Summer. I've heard a lot about you." She informed.

I put on a fake smile and gave a nod. "You must be Wendy. So glad to meet an actual top ranger."

"Well let's go. Professor Hastings said he couldn't wait to meet you." Wendy smiled.

Wendy then walked outside. I looked around the base and gave a silent goodbye to all my friends, before walking outside. I saw Wendy on top of her Staraptor, waiting patiently for me. I slowly walked over to her and she helped me up. I got behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Alright Staraptor! Let's head back to the Ranger Union!" She ordered.

"Starr!" The pokemon responded to the command.

Staraptor then flapped its wings and took off. I could barely hear my friends call out a goodbye to me.

"BYE SUMMER!"

I let out a quiet sigh. I was leaving behind the region I'd called home for an unfamiliar one. I was gonna need help adjusting to the new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer's Pov

I looked back, longing to be back where everything was familiar to me. I think Wendy could sense my upset emotion because she immediately tried to cheer me up.

"Don't worry Summer! Everything will be fine!" She cheerfully said.

I sighed and looked straight ahead. "I hope so..."

We flew the rest of the way in complete silence, having nothing to say to fill it. Finally after about an hour I was able to see a large building. We were in Almia now. Away from Fiore and where I grew up. Wendy and I landed on the ground and she got off, me following pursuit soon after. Suddenly a boy with spiky hair ran out to greet up, his eyes filled with excitement. Some other people came out after him but at a slower pace. The spiky kid ran up to me, causing me to take a little step backward.

"You must be the new ranger! My name's Keith!" Keith introduced immediately.

"Nice to meet you..I'm Summer.." I replied, just not as happy.

One of the others took notice of this and walked to Keith's side. Their eyes flickered with concern. "Are you okay?"

I looked at the other ranger. She had blue eyes and brown hair tied up in pigtails. I sighed in response. "Yeah. Just a little homesick that's all."

She flashed me a smile, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna be alright Summer. Everyone gets homesick once in a while. It'll pass once you find joy of being here."

"Sometimes. Remember Savannah? She got so homesick she actually quit being a ranger and went home. We never saw her again." A boy with brown hair and green eyes commented, causing the girl to glare at him.

That worried me a little. She never returned and quit being a ranger? I think the girl could sense my sudden fear because she instantly turned around and faced the guy with a glare. "Drake! We're trying to make her feel better about leaving home!"

"Well what did ya want me to say? That she came back and we all lived in harmony?! Get real Kate! She left and we haven't seen her since!" Drake shot back.

Kate. That was her name. Keith sighed and shook his head as Kate and Drake continued to bicker. He looked over at me, a smile on his face. "Don't worry about them. This happens all the time."

"Which one? The mention about Savannah or the fighting?" I questioned back, amusement in my eyes.

"The fighting. You should hear them." Keith replied, looking back over to Kate and Drake before continuing on. "Always finding a way to start an argument."

I smiled and turned back toward them as well. Maybe this place won't be as bad as I thought. Suddenly my styler beeped, drawing my attention to it. I pressed a button on it, only to see it was a message from Spenser. Anger built up inside of me and I pressed the delete option. He might've been my friend when I was younger, but I don't think I could forgive him for this.I mean seriously.

Moving to a new region from the one I grew up in? That's life changing and he should've told me, _not _Joel. Last time I checked I was Spenser's ranger not Joel's. I let out a sigh and placed my hands in my pockets before walking inside the large building. Once inside a young man noticed me and walked over. The guy was basically 2 ft. taller than me making it where I had to actually _look up to him_. He flashed me a small smile.

"You must be Summer. Professor Hastings is upstairs waiting for you." He announced, looking down at me.

I nodded and went over to the escalator before going up it. I looked around and went into every room to try and find Professor Hastings. After about 20 minutes I managed to find him and I walked completely in the room, shutting the door behind me. Upon hearing the door close he turned around to face me. A smile lit up his features.

"Ah. You must be the new ranger." He said. "My name's Professor Hastings."

I nodded before replying. "My name's Summer."

"You're that lovely young lady that led me through the forest aren't you?" He questioned.

"Yes sir. I'm one of Spenser's rangers." I responded. "Or at least I was."

"Yes. I've heard about your recent argument about coming here." He nodded.

I growled, my anger having had returned. "It's not my fault! He should've told me that I was moving here!"

"I agree. It's stupid that he let Joel tell you instead of him telling you himself. Nonetheless you must forgive him."

"Why should I? He gave me a great reason to not trust him anymore!" I shot back.

"He might have Summer. But there will be a time where everyone will need to trust each other when the fate of the world is at stake."

"Whatever. I'm not going to apologize and make up with him. He doesn't deserve my friendship."

"But Summer-"

"No! I'm not apologizing and that's final!"

He held up his hands in defense. "I understand. Time heals all wounds."

I softened, a little happy that he understood. He let out a sigh. "Summer. As you know when you're a ranger you must be assigned a partner."

I nodded and he continued on. "Unfortunately. The ranger we assigned to be your partner is away for the moment, so until he comes back Kellyn Jallen Hajime will be your partner."

I snickered a little. Jallen. What kind of middle name is that? Anyway after he dismissed me I walked outside, nearly running into a boy with hair standing up in the back. Hey this guy looks a little like Kate. He was my partner? He had blue eyes just like Kate. Were they related? He looked unsure of me but got over it fast. "I'm guessing you're the girl that's suppose to be my parnter?"

"Yep. My name's Summer." I introduced, outstretching my hand toward him. He smiled and grasped my hand.

"I'm Kellyn."

I smiled and we started to walk toward another set of doors. As we did he started to explain things to me. "Since you're a new ranger here, I'm suppose to show you around. Here we have a strict policy that states if you don't have a partner another ranger that works here must show you around. So basically either way when you're new someone has to show you around."

I looked straight ahead, wondering who the heck my first partner could've been. Don't get me wrong. I was listening to him...at least a little bit. I just was curious to who might've been my partner instead if he was here.

Could it've been Keith? No. He didn't call me his parnter at all and besides I just saw him a few second ago.

Kate? Na. Just saw her and Hastings said my partner was a guy.

That guy I ran into before? No. If he had been my partner Hastings wouldn't have assigned Kellyn. He did say that my other partner was gone for the moment and that guy was here. Maybe Hastings didn't know that he'd returned? He might've but forgot that he was here. Well there's another possibility. Maybe it's a guy I haven't met yet.

"So what was it like in Fiore?" He suddenly questioned, snapping me away from my thoughts.

I looked at him and saw he was doing the same, his eyes full of curiosity. I turned my gaze to look straight ahead, placing my hands behind my head. I smiled as I started to remember my home region. "Fiore was pretty cool. It had the most amazing places to go. From Ringtown to Wintown there was always a new adventure. Even in the most easiest and simplest task. There was something interesting that happens. There they have pokemon in hidden places that you would've never thought they'd be. Everyday you get the hope of finding a pokemon or going on an exciting mission. You never know what to expect."

"Wow. It sounds amazing there." Kellyn commented. I nodded and looked back at him.

"It was." I replied.

Now it was Kellyn's turn to look foward. "Sorry. That you had to move here. Especially since you've lived there your whole life."

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'll get used to it here. There'll be times when I sneak over there for a break once in a while."

He laughed slightly. "I understand that. I would do the same thing."

"So. What about Almia?" I asked.

"Well it's basically the same as you described Fiore. There's different places to go and explore, but sometimes they can be dangerous. Despite this you always have great adventures, no matter what. It's great. You get sent on a mission that's so exciting it makes your heart beat so fast it's mind blowing." Kellyn described. "That's why I love it here."

"Pretty corny description." I replied.

He shrugged. "I know."

Suddenly we stopped in front of a door and he opened it, holding it for me. I smiled and walked inside, examining the place. It was a dark and light blue color mixed. It was a pretty average place. Not to big or not to small. There were two beds though. Huh. I wonder who his roommate is? Anyway Kellyn just stood there watching me, a smile on his face.

"So? Do you like it?" He questioned.

I looked back at him, wondering why the heck he would care what I think. "It's alright."

He walked over to me. "Glad you think that."

I looked at him in confusion before it finally clicked into place. "We're sharing a room together aren't we?"

He looked back at me, a huge grin on his face. Yep. We were. I just hope he doesn't snore like Lunick. Then we would have a problem. I walked over to the bed on the right, plopping down on it. I laid down, only to be greeted by comfort and softness. I felt like going to sleep right then and there, but knew I couldn't. Besides. Hastings would blow a fuse if I did.

"Oh hey. Your stuff was already moved here so I took the time to unload it. Except your clothes." Kellyn said, making my head turn toward him. I took notice of the blush rapidly appearing on his face. "I let Kate take care of those."

I stopped myself from laughing. Of course boys wouldn't go through a girl's clothes. Not unless they're a creep or a stalker. Then they might. I'm just glad he didn't. I don't think I could put up with a creep.

Oh wait. What am I saying? I've had to put up with Lunick. I sat up and saw that he was right. All of my belongings had been neatly put away. Is it just me or does he seem like a neat freak? I flashed him a smile.

"Thanks Kellyn. You didn't have to go through the trouble." I remarked. "I would've done it when I got here."

He dismissed my response with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry. It was no trouble."

Wow. He sure was a gentleman. Don't see a lot of them. Suddenly something caught my eye, taking my attention away from him. I turned my gaze toward the end of the bed, seeing a pair of clothes there I grabbed them. I glanced up at Kellyn, only to see that his uniform was different than mine. Curiosity struck me.

"Hey Kellyn? Why's my outfit different than yours?" I asked.

He looked himself over and shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe he just got the uniforms mixed up. Wait your outfit looks a little like Ben's..."

Ben? Who the heck is Ben? Well whoever he is I guess he is my real partner. Wait Ben wears this kind of uniform? That's gotta be weird and unattractive. I mean. Imagine seeing a guy in these short shorts. Ugh. Ignoring my thoughts now I immediately noticed an upset look cross Kellyn's face and I stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I guess Ben was suppose to be your real partner but since he went to Oblivia I guess you're stuck with me..."

I looked at him with a sympathetic look. I guess I'm his first partner which is pretty bad. He's not so bad, I don't understand why Hastings hasn't assigned someone to him. "You're not so bad. I don't mind being your partner."

He looked up at me, his gloomy expression turning into a shocked one. "You don't?"

"Nope. You're a pretty cool guy." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Let's go see what's up with the uniforms."

I nodded in agreement and we both started to head toward the meeting room. We entered the room, wanting some answers. Kellyn and I stood side by side as we faced Hastings. He turned around to face us, curiosity visible.

"Ah. Kellyn. Summer. What seems to be the problem?" He questioned.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "Kellyn and I wanna know why the heck our uniforms are different."

Hastings looked us both over before reaching into his pocket and grabbing a styler. He held it firmly in his hand as he looked at us. "The reason that you are not wearing matching uniforms is due to the fact that you two aren't suppose to be partners."

Kellyn wasn't suppose to be my partner..So I guess he was right. If he wasn't then why did he pair me up with him? I could see the look of disappointment come onto his face. I felt so bad for him.

"Isn't there a way I could still be Kellyn's partner?" I questioned, and I noticed Kellyn look up with a pleading look in his eyes.

Hastings soon went into thought, stroking his beard as he did. "Well. There is one way..."

"What is it!?" We both asked in unison, desperate for an answer.

"You two could go to Oblivia and join Ben on his mission..."

* * *

Ben's Pov

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch, quickly grabbing Leanne's attention. She placed the glass she had been washing down into the sink before wipping her hands on her apron, and walked over to me, worry in her eyes.

She sat down beside me. "What's wrong Ben?"

I looked at her, upset and angry. "Hastings said that my partner arrived but that she wasn't being assigned to be my partner anymore."

Leanne looked back at me in shock. "Why would he say that? Didn't he assure you that she was gonna be your partner?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But he said that Kellyn hasn't had a good partner for a while and that it might be a great chance to see how he works with a partner."

She sighed and shook her head. "If he assigned you someone to work with, she/he should work with you, not with someone else."

"Hastings also said it was due to the fact that she had just moved there, and that he wasn't sure how she would react if she had to get stationed somewhere else." I replied.

Leanne then looked thoughtful. "That point I understand...If someone just moved to a new region recently and they were unsure plus nervous, then how would they act if they moved again?"

Well. When she puts it that way..I guess I can relate to that. I mean. If someone just moved, they're gonna have to get over the shock of being somewhere completely different. I heaved another sigh, and looked toward the ground while kicking at it.

"I-I just wish there was another ranger here so I won't be bored." I muttered.

"What about Rand? He's a ranger here." Leanne suggested, causing me to shoot her a look.

"Someone who's _not old._" I shot back.

She sighed and shook her head.

"You just don't understand Leanne. It's pretty boring here and I can't continue fighting against the Pinchers by myself." I replied. "I need someone here to help me. I can't do this job on my own."

Leanne didn't say anything and got up, making her way back toward the kitchen. "Well Ben. You can only hope he reassigns her back to you. If not, then be happy for your teammates that they've got a partner."

I looked away from her, knowing she was speaking the truth. It was hard to get over it when I've been wanting a new partner for such a long time. I guess I'm just gonna need to show Hastings she'd be a better partner for me.


	3. Chapter 3

The two teens looked at the professor in disbelief. Summer shook her head, as she processed what the grown man had said. That didn't sit right for her. There had to be another way. "Professor, is there another way we could still be partners _without _moving to another region?"

Professor Hastings shook his head at them. "I'm sorry Ms. Minami but there really isn't. Ben and Kellyn both need partners, and you're the only ranger who hasn't wanted to choose another ranger as a partner."

"Yeah. You're like a once in a lifetime Sum. There's really no other ranger that can put up with me for even a minute." Kellyn agreed.

Summer smiled at him. _Maybe going to another new region won't be so bad. _Kellyn outstretched his fist. "Ranger pals?"

She looked at his fist for a split second before connecting her fist with his. "Forever and always."

The duo turned back to Professor Hastings who was smiling largely at them. "You two may depart immediately."

They walked out and headed outside where their friends were. Kate was the first to notice them. Smiling, she got off the tree she was leaning on and walked over. "So Summer. How are you feeling now?"

Summer smiled back. "A little better. I'm not as homesick now."

"That's great to hear." Kate replied.

Drake nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, maybe she won't go home and never come back."

Kate shot him a look before returning her gaze back to Summer. "Sorry about him Summer. Him being in all his doucheness and stuff.

Drake pouted. "You're the douche."

Keith walked up as Kate and Drake continued to fight. He looked at Kellyn and smiled. "I'm guessing Kellyn's your partner? Congrats dude, you finally found someone who likes to have you as their partner."

The spiky haired teen hit Kellyn on the back, nearly knocking him over by accident. "T-thanks."

"Well. It's been fun guys but we've gotta go. Oblivia needs our help." Summer piped up. "Come on Kel."

"Wait! Where are you guys heading?" Kate questioned.

The duo had just about to leave and turned around to face the teen. Kellyn was the one who replied. "To Oblivia."

"Doesn't Ben work in Oblivia?" Drake asked.

Kellyn nodded. "Yeah. Summer and I have to head here. Ben and I are the only people who don't have ranger partners so naturally Ben and I have to share the same partner."

"How do you think Ben's gonna take it? I mean Hastings did assign Summer to you after he promised that she would be his."

"He would probably be happy. He's been complaining about how boring it is there." Kate mused.

Keith crossed his arms. "He would probably be ticked."

Summer sighed. "Well whether he's happy, mad, or anything else, I'll still technically be his partner."

"And mine." Kellyn chimed in, causing Summer to roll her eyes.

"Yes and yours." Summer added.

_Is it just me or does Summer and Kellyn have chemistry? _Keith questioned himself. _Oh Arceus. Listen to me. I sound like Kate and Rhythmi when they wanna play matchmaker. _

He watched silently as Summer and Kellyn got on the Staraptor. Summer turned toward the rest of her new friends right before they were about to take flight. She flashed them a smile and waved, both of them saying their goodbyes. What they don't know is that Oblivia isn't gonna be the only thing in danger.

* * *

Ben's Pov

About an hour has passed since mine and Leanne's conversation. I sighed and got up, stretching my oh so stiff limbs. I heard my bones pop as I did. Man, for some reason I always felt better after I did that. I looked outside. It was getting pretty dark. Thunder cracked and soon a downpour of rain came afterwards.

Three days and still the Pokémon Pinchers have done jack. I don't know whether to be worried or relieved. Leanne looked up from washing the dishes. "Oh my. I hope Rand's okay.."

I looked at her. "Don't worry Leanne, I'm sure he's fine."

She didn't look to convinced.

"Alright. If you're that worried about him, I'll go and look for him." I stated, starting to head toward the door. Just as I had my hand on the doorknob, she stopped me.

"Wait Ben!" I turned around to face her, not removing my hand from the knob. "Be careful out there."

I nodded and opened the door, and the rain fall was harder than it had looked. I shook my head and walked outside, pulling my ranger jacket close to my body.

* * *

Red Eyes's Pov

Arceus. It's raining worse than it was before. I trudged through the forest, Blue Eyes by my side. Our hair was matted to our foreheads from so much rain. We were both soaked to the core. "Ugh. Why do we have to be out here in the pouring rain?"

I was seriously getting tired of her complaining. "Can I have one minute without having to listen to your complaining! You're getting on my nerves!"

"Sorry Red Eyes." She mumbled.

I sighed, and shook my head, moving my bangs from covering my eyes. "Look. All we have to do is set up this bomb and then we can go back to the base."

Yeah. Our mission was to set up a bomb on the Big Booker bridge. A loud crack of thunder sounded making Blue Eyes scream. I snickered and she punched me in the arm. "Shut up! You would do the same thing!"

"Yeah right."

* * *

Summer's Pov

Wow, this storm really kicked up fast. Mine and Kellyn's Staraptor were really freaking out. They were shaking so bad I thought I was gonna fall off the one I was riding. Thunder sounded, making my Staraptor jerk back, nearly knocking me off of him. I grasped him tighter, trying to calm him down. "It's okay Staraptor. Just calm down."

It didn't work. The wind was picking up now, startling the pokemon even more. I looked over at Kellyn, only to see darkness all around me. I tried screaming over the wind. "KELLYN!"

"What!?" He yelled back. I could hear him but couldn't see him.

"Where are you!?" I called. "I can't see you!"

"I'm over here! To your right!"

"I know that, but I still can't see you! What are we gonna do! Our Staraptor are going crazy!"

"I would say that we should land but I can't see any place to!"

Another strike. Thunder illuminated the sky.

"JUST HOLD ON!"

"I CAN'T! HE'S FREAKING OUT TO BAD!"

"JUST TRY!"

Last strike.

"AHHH!"

"SUMMER!"


End file.
